


Only Us Under The Stars

by HFyornT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May approves their relationship same with Ned's parents, Coffee date, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, two guys fall in love and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Peter and Ned hung out, like usual. They only didn't expect something unthinkable-only at that time because, no, not yet, they needed a right time- that made them put more courage to be able to confess.





	Only Us Under The Stars

The moon along with the stars adorned the night. Colorful and bright lamps made the night more exquisite. It was time for people to rest at their own homes instead many of them went outside, couldn't miss what the night offered.

Same with these young men, they prefered to hang out together. Ned had got permission from his parents, same with Peter, who had got permission from his aunt so no need to worry. Three of them didn't know that their permissions would lead to something unexpected.

"What do you want to buy for drink?" Ned asked.

"Dunno, maybe coffee?" Peter answered.

"You will be more like Mr. Stark."

"I don't drink coffee in the morning, but yeah, Mr. Stark loves coffee is something i can agree with."

"Haha, true!" he said as he bumped his hand on Peter's right shoulder.

They went to a cafe near a park. Not to crowded, making it easier for them to get their two cups of coffee. Ned saw a delicious cake he wanted to try so he bought it immediately. Peter giggled. He liked it when his best friend was really excited.

"I don't know if you can survive with only one slice of cake..." he teased.

"Please stop! Can't buy one more if i want to." he turned his head so he couldn't see lines of delicious cakes on his sight.

"Since you have one, i also want one too. Can i have that chocolate flavored cake over there, please?"

"Yes. Here it is."

The girl who worked there gave the cake to Peter. Peter gave his money to Ned and he gave the money to pay it. She thanked them for purchasing their food and drink at their cafe.

They didn't eat in the cafe instead they brought them to bench at the park. There were not too many people. They sat and put the coffee in the middle. Ned started eating his cake.

"It's cold here." Peter rubbed his two hands.

"You are feeling cold? Wait." Ned placed the food and began to unzip his jacket.

He put his jacket on his best friend's body, precisely on his shoulders. Peter was surprised. Yes, he felt cold, but he didn't expect him to give him his jacket. He meant, it was like a couple, the man gave him his jacket and the girl shyly accepted it.

He felt like they were on a date. Okay, he needed to pinch himself. Then he pinched himself on his left cheek, making Ned furrowed his right eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Peter? Why did you pinch your cheek?"

He startled, "Eh, i... Well, forget it. Le-let's devour them, shall we?"

He still felt suspicious on him. He even swore, he saw light blush on his cheeks. He had to admit, it was adorable.

"You sure you are fine? Not sick?"

"No, you don't have to worry." then he took a sip of his coffee.

He sure he was failed to be cool, trying to pretend there was nothing wrong with him. No, not wrong, but unsual. It was unusual, for him to feel butterflies in his stomach toward his best friend beside him.

"The sky is beautiful tonight."

"Oh, i know what you will reply. You wanna ask "You know who is more beautiful tonight?" and i will answer "You---"

There, it was again. Ned stopped talking. He realized he would cause a misunderstanding.

"Hey, Peter, what i meant by 'you' wasn't really you. It's for a girl, you know, haha." he said with a nervous laugh.

Peter was about to say that it was okay and they didn't have to take it seriously, but hearing his statement honestly broke his heart. For a girl, he said. He was right, Ned was straight.

"Hey, say something..."

"Yeah, Ned, i knew it was only a joke."

Ned knew there was something wrong. He could see pain on Peter's face. He didn't know why. He was just for sure knew it did make him feel guilty, didn't know the reason why.

"Why are you like that? You look dissapointed with something. Did i do something wrong?"

"Definitely no. Come on, man, i'm fine."

"I'm your best friend. I have known you since really long time ago. Think you could lie on me? No, Peter."

Peter remained silent. He was right. Didn't say anything wasn't a good option, but telling him the truth was also not a good option! He was very confused. He bit his lips, thinking how to make the ambience not to become more awkward.

This night went wrong, not like usual, hanging out and laughing together like they always did. It was not like he was expected. He wanted to come back. He liked the moment they enjoyed their times together as best friends. They even had their own unique handshake. They were inseparable.

Ned, who saw him intensely, demanding an answer from him and also trying to figure out what was the problem. He wanted to help. He didn't want him to suffer.

Peter exhaled and prepared himself to say, "I know this sounds insane but... I... I---."

Ned interrupted, "I...?"

The weather began to become windy, "Come on, Ned, why did you--- Oh gosh, why did i even..."

He apologized, "I'm sorry! Ok, continue talking! I'm listening." he said as he pointed his left ear while he was starring at Peter.

Peter continued talking, this time he stood up from his seat and became upset for all reasons only he who knew, "But, it's windy here. You think you can hear it all fine?!"

"What do you want me to do?! Go searching a megaphone so you can say it louder?!" Ned rose up his voice like he was angry.

He shocked and of course refused the offer, "No! Why did you want to do that?! Why did i even want to confess my feelings for you that i love---."

Peter didn't realize he was yelling, kinda. His hands suddenly cover his mouth. He just, just revealed his number one... Or two? Since he was Spider Man and it was absolutely the most runic secret he had. Fortunately he didn't say it out loud the other one, but this one was matter! He felt relief because there were not many people and they were far from them.

Ned stared up at him, fully shocked. He knew what to do when he would get at home later. Tossed his pillow outside from his bedroom's window, scream to everyone and neighbors he just got someone to love for the rest of his life and since he still had another one, he hugged it because he was so damn happy.

Ok, those, well, let's forget it this time. He had to back to reality. No windy weather anymore. Peter sat and this time he couldn't look at Ned. He felt so embarrassed. He wanted to run as far as possible. Still, it would make between them more awkward.

Ned was the first one to speak and smiled, "Peter, i, i don't know what to say. But, what i feel, i'm super happy. Man, i'm the happiest man in the world. I love you too, Peter."

Peter let both of his hands opened that covered his face, "You too? You love me back?"

"Of course. You are my best friend. I don't know anyone who is better to be my lover than you. But, if you want my honesty, i thought my lover would be a girl. I'm straight, yeah. But, above of my wish to have a girlfriend, you just seemed to be the perfect one in my eyes, in my heart. You are perfect, just the way you are."

Peter couldn't help but smiled, "I always, always like you. I love you, Ned. Is it fine for me to have a boyfriend like you?"

"I was should be the one who asked you that. Are you fine with me?"

Peter nodded, "Of course."

Ned put them beside him, making him closer to the superhero who was just super happy, same like him. Ned held his hands, along with his.

"Are you still cold?" he held them gently.

"No, i'm feeling warmer." he told him the truth.

The weather was cold, but these two young men hearts were warm and they were so in love. Unspeakable, they were officially boyfriends. They both found their loves in their high school days.

 

 

"Hmm...!"

"What are you doing? Are you fine?" her friend asked.

She clenched her hands on air, "I'm so glad...!"

Her friend asked again, "You-you okay? And what have you been looking?"

"See those two men? They confessed to each other! They love each other!"

"Oh, did you hear the confessions?"

"Not too clear, which was a disappointment, but i'm still glad!" she smiled.

"Love is love. Everyone deserves it. No matter who they are." the smile was contagious she had to smile.

"Time to go back to work."

"Wait, you didn't serve customers before? You know there would be a queue and complaints."

"I did! Just, you know, glance at them."

"Huh... You. Come on, let's get back to work. There is a woman who wants to pay it."

 

 

"So, we are... Now..."

"Gay?" Ned asked, couldn't hold his laugh.

"What is it so funny?!"

"Haha, i'm so fast, from being straight to gay. I didn't even know if i was truly straight. I just wished and knew my lover had to be a girl. Wow, i'm so damn wrong!"

"Well, if you were truly straight, you wouldn't fall in love with me."

"Yes. Let's stop thinking that. It hurts."

Peter laughed a little, "That thought better be never crosses our minds again."

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing deserves more love!!! They are so adorable. This otp does put a smile on my face :)))
> 
> Can't wait for the new film, Spider Man : Far From Home
> 
> Ugh, actually the title scares me. What will happen?!?! I just want him to be happy (and with him of course)
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to see them interact more in the film! All i have to do is watch and fangirling when they meet each other.
> 
> Hope you readers like it!


End file.
